This invention relates to an audio feedback device for use with sports implements and sports implements incorporating same.
The development of skill in games and sports involving striking of a ball with a racket, bat or club involves the improvement of the ability of a player to swing the sports implement at an optimum speed, which depends on the sport being played. It is particularly important to time the swing of the stroke such that the sports implement is travelling at the optimum speed when it actually makes contact with the ball being struck. These skills are not easily taught and it generally takes most players many hours of practice in order to perfect the swing arc and the speed at which the sports implement is swung. One reason why the skill is different to perfect is that with most sports the racket is moving at a considerable speed at the point of impact and accordingly it is not possible for the player to accurately determine by watching the movement of the sports implement whether or not the sports implement is being swung in the correct arc or at the correct speed. Since consistency of stroke is an important factor in most sports this perfection of the swing arc and stroke speed is an important aspect of the skill advancement.